Real Life Fairytale
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: COMPLETE Aubrey Gillman came into his life through mutual friends but stayed in his life out of friendship and love. Spencer Reid/OC Prequel up on or around April 7th!
1. 01 Comfort

Authoress Note: The Awakening is by Kate Chopin and was quite controversial for its time.

: I've been having bouts of writers block; This prompt challenge is my attempt to get past my writer's block. A friend of mine picked seven words, either for seven different chapters, one shots, or full fledge fictions is yet to be seen.

This takes place after S05 E16 Mosley Lane and before S05 E17 Solitary Man but I will be taking some liberties with the time line, unforeseen at this moment; I may follow the episodes/seasons or I may make it AU. I'll know before or right after I start posting.

* * *

><p><em>Prompts <em>

1) Kissing  
>2) Comfort<br>3)Massage  
>4) Food<br>5) Bath  
>6)Sleep<br>7) Surprise

**01 Comfort**

* * *

><p><em>To say that Aubrey Gillman looked out of place was saying the least. She was fifteen years old, looking all of thirteen, sitting in a college coffee shop waiting on her mentor to show. Who was running ten minutes late.<em>

_A professor for some reason caught her eye as he entered the coffee shop, Java Bean, and made a bee line for the counter, ordering a cup of black coffee before proceeding to add an ungodly amount of sugar to it before he glanced around at the students that where gracing the Java Bean between classes, before his eyes landed on Aubrey, he made a hesitant approach to her table as she ducked her head to her English Comp II book, embarrassed at being caught staring. _

"_Aubrey Gillman?" He asked, at her nod he pulled out a chair across from her before offering her his hand. "Spencer Reid"_

_Aubrey looked at his hand for a long moment before reaching out to shake it._

"_Professor Whitman said you were a doctor." It was a statement but it sounded like a question._

"_I am; I only use the title when my age would make it difficult to gain respect…you're reading "The Awakening? You know it…"_

* * *

><p>Since that meeting almost a year ago when Professor Whitman had asked him to help mentor Aubrey Gillman the smell of a coffee shop brought him more comfort than it used to. It reminded him of her auburn hair, usually pulled up in a messy bun at the nap of her neck as well as for her love of books and learning, which was something they both shared in common, though Aubrey was more partial to tea than to coffee, having declared it to bitter and decided that she didn't need the extra caffeine boost.<p>

In the span of almost two years they had learned so much about each other, something that usually made him uncomfortable, but now just put his mind at ease. She was an English major, who was also getting a creative writing minor under her belt at the same time. She planned to teach at a local high school while taking online classes and night classes to finish up her Masters, upon which she would start teaching at the local community college while working on her PhD, once the PhD was acquired Aubrey had every intention of teaching at Virginia Tech or Virginia State University. Her childhood was troubled, not unlike his own, expect it had been drugs and alcohol that had kept her parents from caring that they had a daughter, who excelled as her way to get out of her own personal hell.

* * *

><p>A buzz from his phone shook him from his thoughts of Aubrey as he looked around the plane, seeing everyone else in the beginning phases of sleep. Flipping open his phone he saw a text message from the object that occupied his thoughts.<p>

_'2 New Messages: Aubrey G.'_

Opening the first one, which was dated from the day before his eyes widened at his slip up.

_'Hey Spence I'm at the airport, I've tried calling but your phone's not getting reception.'_

Deleting that one as a lost cause and something he'd have to deal with when he got home he moved onto the next message.

_'When are you coming home baby? I miss you. : ) '_

Aubrey was the only girl that could get away with calling him baby, as both took it at face value and nothing more. It was just how she talked to her close friends, calling the baby or sugar or honey, although she rarely ever called them anything other than their names.

_'I'm on the way home; we're on the plane. Another three hours till we land_' he typed up relatively slow for someone his age before hitting send. Another buzz alerted him to her reply.

'_Ok. I'll see you then_. ~A~'

Seeing her usual sign off he knew the conversation was over as he flipped his phone shut.

Knowing that Aubrey was in his apartment, in his bed knowing her, made him smile. There was something special about her that he liked, although it could be because she was like him more so than others. She understood what it was like to have an unusually large brain and know how to use their smarts for good.

He also knew that since Aubrey had been in his apartment for a full day that his apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom. She would have thrown out any food in the fridge that had gone bad and frozen any meat that was soon to go bad and probably cooked him a few meals before sticking them into the freezer as well before putting his scattered books, minus the ones on his desk, into his bookcase back in their alphabetically order, before tackling his bed room, along with the mount washmore that he had left behind as well as his bathroom and guest bedroom. After all he did it for her during her finals at Virginia Tech and then she promptly returned the favor.

* * *

><p><em>The week before finals had crept up on Aubrey; it was her second semester in college, she was a straight A student but the thought of finals had freaked her out, causing her to panic. It was the Monday before they started, classes were out for what was called 'in between "break"' on campus and Aubrey had spent the entire day in the library working on just her Biology II work, when the key hit the lock for her apartment she thought she had entered the wrong efficiency. <em>

_What had previously been an unorganized mess was now spotless, her desk, which had been about to buckle under the weight of handwritten and typed revised notes was now a clear working space expect for her desk and a three inch binder which on the slip in cover bore a note._

_Aubrey,_

_I know you. I know you've been worrying about work and finals and not taking care of yourself. Think of this as your present for completing your first year of college. Your note are organized by class and then by chapter. In between the typed notes in the page protectors are your handwritten notes and revisions that weren't typed up previously. If I made any notations to anything it's highlighted in yellow and then the suggested revisions sheet and timetable. I wish you the best of luck and enjoy the gift._

_Spencer Reid_

_Her kitchen was spotless and her bare fridge had been stocked with essentials she hadn't had time, or the money, to go out and buy. Her cabinet was stocked with things that came in individual packets so she could eat while she studied as well as a coffee pot that hadn't been there when she left and some wonderful samples of tea from around the world. Upon inspection of her bedroom and bathroom revealed the same treatment, her bathtub was now surrounded by candles and her counter space bore new bath lotions and bubbles to help her relax._

_Her bed was made and overflowing with pillows she didn't have previously and a sleep mask placed on her pillow to help her ease herself into a wonderful sleep._

* * *

><p><em>All she knew as that it had been a rough week, she could tell by the tone of Spencer's voice that this last case had almost taken everything out of him. She also knew that he hadn't been home expect for four hours in between this case and the previous one. A glance at her clock told her she had three hours to work her magic and repay him for his gift to her at finals that previous spring.<em>

_Throwing a pound of meat that would have gone bad into a skillet she browned it quickly before tossing it and the makings for taco pie into the baking dish before sprinkling cheese on top and sliding it into the fridge. She wanted it to be warm when he got home, with that done she set about cleaning what was the messiest she had seen his place. She knew he was working on another bachelor's but this was unlike Spencer. Starting a load of dishes in his dishwasher she ran water to wash the rest by hand, letting it cool as she threw what would be one of five loads into the washer, starting with his bed sheets, so his bed would be made well before he got home. Finishing the dishes she straightened up his living room, placing books that weren't being used, or closed, back on his bookcase and marking all other books with book marks and stacking them on his desk where he looked to be working on yet another thesis. Passing the vacuum quickly over the floor she swapped out the laundry before stepping into his bedroom. With the bed stripped and the clothes being washed, she had little to do in here. Flipping the mattress she gathered up a few stray dishes and books, placing them in either the kitchen, on his desk or on his bookcase before turning her attention to the bathroom. Deciding she would rather be safe than sorry she sprayed down the walls of the tub and shower, sink and toilet, letting it sit while she swept and gathered up the stray wash clothes that where in the tub that had been thrown onto the floor a moment before as well as the towel that hung over the door, adding them to the growing pile to be washed._

_Unlike Spencer her timing was not perfect and he walked in as she started folding the laundry that had just come out of the drier. _

_Spencer stared at her for a moment, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish before he managed to speak._

"_You didn't have to return the favor! I was helping you out because of finals.."_

_Aubrey held up her hand to silence him._

"_And I am helping out an old friend because you've had a rough week. End of discussion, though if you could please grab dinner out of the oven it would be appreciated._

* * *

><p>Since then it had become a pattern of theirs to clean if they beat the other back to the apartment, it brought them a silent comfort to know that they were looking out for each other.<p> 


	2. 02 Food

_Prompts _

1) Kissing  
>2) Comfort<br>3)Massage  
>4) Food<br>5) Bath  
>6)Sleep<br>7) Surprise

**02 Food**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid placed his key into the lock on his door, wondering just how his place had been decided on for the gathering place for dinner. He was sure it had something to do with Morgan wanting to see his apartment since he'd never actually set foot into the place but Spencer couldn't quite be sure.<p>

Knowing that the entire team, minus Prentiss, would be right behind him as she had volunteered to stop and pick up the Chinese food for dinner he stepped into his room, stripping out of his sweater vest, leaving on his white button down, undoing the buttons on the sleeves and the top two buttons, before pulling his gun from his harness as he walked back into the living room and slipped it into one of the gun safes that sat on his end table by the lone couch that adorned his living room and not a moment too soon as a knock on his door was heard as soon as the safe clicked closed.

Attempting to open the door proved futile as Derrick Morgan just walked through the door after knocking three times; swiftly followed by JJ, Penelope, Kevin, and Rossi.

"It's not much, but, make yourselves at home."

Reid watched as five profilers swiftly picked apart his life without so much as a word, even if it broke the unspoken rule of not profiling each other.

As soon as you walked through the door of his apartment, immediately to the right stood a table, which was where he dumped his keys, wallet and whatever odds or ends happened to be in his pocket. Also on that wall was his TV, although he didn't bother with purchasing cable, they weren't home for it often enough which meant his DVD collection, which was underneath the TV stand, was pretty impressive. On the far wall from the door and the wall closest to the hallway was the lone couch, which would be more accurately described as a loveseat, a coffee table stood in front of the couch. To the left stood his dining room, which really was an extension of his living room, and then through the open door in the wall stood his kitchen.

JJ was the only one who didn't attempt to profile it as she sat down on the seat opposite Spencer on the couch.

"Henry glad to have his mom home?" he asked, relaxing slightly as his co workers pulled out four of the six chairs that were at his dining room table.

"Ecstatic. This last one was a rough one." The look in her eyes told the team she was blaming herself for feeling because the case involved children.

"You're a mother JJ. It's natural for cases involving children to get to you. We didn't know what we'd find going into this child abduction." Rossi's voice reminded them that everyone else was listening intently to their conversation, now was not the time for anything deeper than what had already been said.

"Emily should be here soon with the food," Morgan said, closing his phone from the very brief conversation he had just had with her. "Hey man, where's your restroom?"

"First door on the left." Spencer said, with a dismissive wave of his hand, in the middle of a conversation with Rossi on the principles of profiling. A feminine scream from the hallway startled them all from their conversations as Derek Morgan ducked back into the living room, narrowly dodging a tennis shoe.

Spencer's eyes went wide as a guilty look came across his face.

"Damn Reid, where you been hiding this …" Derek started to ask, whistling low as the door that led into the hallway was slammed shut, followed by a second door, which Reid could only assume was his bedroom door.

"You finish that sentence Derek Morgan and the BAU will be down an agent come tomorrow; she's sixteen years old; although that does explain where my back up glock is." Spencer said, running a hand through his hair, messing the long hair up slightly. "I forgot she was supposed to get into town yesterday, she is going to kill me, I only remembered when she texted me on the plane and then promptly forgot again."

"Why does she have a key to your apartment if she's sixteen? And don't lie and say she doesn't because you always lock up when we have a case; we just got back an hour ago."

Leave it to Rossi to point out something he would have loved to have gone under their radar.

"Because."

This was directed to the general air and not anyone in general; his teammates were not satisfied with his answer and were about to grill him on it however anyone decided it would be a good idea to answer.

"Your damn right I'm going to kill you; I waited at the airport for four hours before I managed to bum a ride here. As far as your glock is it's inside your nightstand."

All eyes in the room turned towards the young woman who now stood in the door way that lead back to the bedrooms. Her shoulder length hair lay combed out into a pony tail but still wet. The shirt, a white button down that was slightly to large for her, meaning it was Reid's, was unbuttoned only at the top two buttons, showing the cross necklace that Aubrey always wore. The black slacks gave the outfit an all together classy look and wouldn't clash with her auburn hair.

"Don't you own any of your own clothes Aubrey?" Spencer asked, rising from his seat and crossing to her, surprising everyone when she engulfed him in a hug; The grin on his face telling the others that he wasn't truly mad.

"Yours are more comfortable." The grin on her face wasn't hard to profile. Aubrey was glad to see their resident profiler and genius.

"So, Aubrey is it, how'd you meet Spencer?" JJ asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Aubrey laughed as Spencer shot JJ a look that could of killed as Spencer took his seat back on the couch with Aubrey sitting at his feet at the coffee table.

"We met through a current teacher of mine at Virginia Tech. If you're under seventeen when you start they assign you what's called an academic adjuster, who is basically a baby sitter who follows you around to your classes, as well as a mentor to help you adjust. They were out of upper-classmen who wanted to be mentors so my Trigonometry professor decided Spencer would be a good match."

Aubrey's good mood seemed contagious as it spread throughout the members of the BAU that were present just as Emily Prentiss came through the door with cartons upon cartons of Chinese food, which was placed on the dining room table and left to be served by each person as they passed around plates and forks and cartons until everyone's plate was full.

"Who's this?" Emily's words reminded Spencer that she hadn't been there for the introduction, before she took a bite of her shrimp lo mein.

"Aubrey, this is Emily, one of two of our missing members, Emily Prentiss meet Aubrey Gillian" At Prentiss's raised eyebrow Reid explained further "I'm her mentor for Virginia Tech."

"That explains a lot then, are you old enough to be in college?" Emily asked, forgetting momentarily that Reid had just stated that he was her mentor, which should have explained everything.

"I'm sixteen, an IQ of 140, graduated high school at sixteen , this is only my second year at Virginia Tech." She explained with all the patience of a saint, as she took a bite of her own food before returning Emily's smile.

"You're right; It is Reid we're talking about when it comes to your mentor." Emily said laughing along with the others before continuing on with their meal and their evening.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the last of his team members was leaving, which was just fine with Reid. Honestly he just wanted to take a hot shower and curl up in bed to never wake up again.<p>

"Thank you Aubrey. I don't know if you noticed but it helped having you here, everyone relaxed a little bit more which was well worth it." Spencer said, as he started cleaning up the tornado that was left by his fellow team members.

"It's fine; so what has the great Spencer Reid been up to since my last visit?" Aubrey asked as the last of the containers and paper plates had been thrown out and they were seated back on his loveseat, turned to face each other a drink in their hands.

"Have you gotten my emails recently? You haven't been responding to the last few."

"Yes, finals snuck up on me so I knew you wouldn't mind waiting for me to get to it in person."

"You're a genius; finals didn't sneak up on you." Spencer said, but decided to let the topic drop if Aubrey wished.

"Yeah, my mom's being my mom is all. Doesn't see why I want to go to college; after all she got this far without going to school." The sarcasm in Aubrey's voice wasn't lost on Spencer, but only because he knew about the situation with Aubrey's mother by heart by now.

"You know, with you being in college you could probably press a judge for an emancipation; hell I work with a former prosecutor, I could probably find a connection for you." Spencer offered, resting a hand on the back of the loveseat, allowing him to stretch a little.

"I'm not that worried about it."

She dismissed the idea with a wave, unknowingly mimicking Spencer with his earlier gesture.

"The options still there if you want it in the future; I can help you sort out a place to live between semesters if need be. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hop in the shower, I don't feel to clean right now."

Aubrey watched him leave the room with questioning eyes, but since he worked for the BAU, she had learned it was better not to ask.


	3. 03 Sleep

1) Kissing  
>2) Comfort<br>3)Massage  
>4) Food<br>5) Bath  
>6)Sleep<br>7) Surprise

**Sleep**

* * *

><p>His apartment always sounded different a night when he was trying to sleep. Tonight it sounded even different as his listened to Aubrey's even breathing as she lay next to him, something that should have made him uncomfortable but it had been a tradition of sorts since he had helped her in her spring semester. She had started having nightmares and although he never knew what about exactly he knew they weren't pleasant. She wasn't very auditory in her sleep but when she was he knew she was in the grips of some demon from her past.<p>

Turning on his side he watched how her auburn hair fell covering a portion of her face as she cuddled into the pillow more than usual, probably seeking body heat, something he wasn't quite ready to give, should it be misinterpreted. He knew she was young but he also knew she wasn't so young that she hadn't sought out carnal pleasure before. Only when he was safely tucked away in his bed, on the verge of sleep, could he even begin to think about what Aubrey meant to him, and how it had reached that point.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer Reid sat taping his thumbs on the steering wheel in a nervous gesture, something he was sure he had picked up from Aubrey. It was two in the morning, he was exhausted, they had gotten in from a case four hours before, allowing him two blissful hours of sleep before he got a disturbing phone call not minutes before.<em>

_He had been dead to the world when the sharp trill that indicated Aubrey's ring tone echoed through his bedroom. A glance at the clock told him it was one something in the morning, she had better not be drunk wanting a ride was his only thought as flipped open the phone._

_"Hello?" his voice was raspy from sleep, he hoped she would get to the point so he could go back to sleep._

_"Is this Spencer Reid?"_

_The fact that they were asking was it him answering his own phone number told him he was not dealing with Aubrey and that something was wrong._

_"Yes, may I ask why you're calling from Aubrey's phone?" his voice gave out for a split second before picking back up, something it only did coming out of a deep sleep._

_"She is going to kill me for calling you, I'm Jasmine, her roommate, but anyway she hasn't been sleeping the past three nights, and before that she would sleep two hours, and then wake up screaming, loading up on copious amounts of coffee. This is Aubrey we're talking about she doesn_'_t drink coffee, she drinks tea…."_

_Jasmine heard a shuffling on the other side of the phone, causing her to stop talking, before she heard his voice again._

_"You're both at the dorm?"_

_To Jasmine it didn't sound like a question, although it was intended as such._

_"Yes. Her keys hitting the lock, can you help her?" The desperation in Jasmine's voice was genuine, even if it was only from lack of sleep for herself._

_"Yes, give me an hour. Don't tell her I'm coming."_

* * *

><p><em>Clothes that had been haphazardly thrown on the one chair in his bed room were being pulled on during this entire conversation, minus the shirt which he pulled from his closet, a plain black T-Shirt and a light brown jacket were slipped on as his feet where crammed into a pair of shoes before he slipped out the door as quietly as possible as to not wake his neighbors taking the stairs two at a time before finally making it to his vehicle.<em>

_The drive wrecked his nerves as he thought of all the possible reasons for Aubrey being unable to sleep. It could be a change in her medicine, although currently she wasn't on anything that he knew of, it could be stress, over dosing on caffeine without realizing it, which was the probable cause because Aubrey never drank coffee, it wasn't her taste._

_Pulling into the dorm's parking lots and into an empty slot Spencer debated how to get past the dorm mothers when a tap on his passenger side window startled him. Apparently Jasmine had told Aubrey that he was on the way._

_"Do you know why you can't sleep?" he asked as way of greeting, after pulling back from her hug._

_"Yes." Her tone implied she didn't want to speak on it, but he knew she would sooner or later._

_"You coming up?"_

_They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when she had asked the question, startling Spencer._

_"Umm…Not exactly sure I can get past the dorm mothers." A true answer, even if it withheld some of his reasoning, it wasn't a flat out lie._

_"How do you think I got down here? Kill the car and come on."_

_Her tone booked room for not argument as she led him through the back door, the only one not on camera and not being watched, they weren't supposed to use it, and up the three flights of stairs to the room she shared with Jasmine, pushing the door open with her foot she allowed Spencer to enter before her and then shut the door with a hard push of her hand. They weren't in the best of dorms being freshman._

_Jasmine was nowhere to be found upon entering the room causing Spencer to raise an eyebrow in Aubrey's direction and nod towards the bed._

_"Not sure; she was there when I went to get you." Her reply was noncommittal as she opened the mini fridge, pulling out a Diet Dr. Pepper before tossing a bottle of water in Spencer's general direction, smiling to herself when she heard him fumble to try and catch it._

_"She says you're waking up screaming." It wasn't a wonderful opening sentence but it would have to do. "So you can't use the excuse of it's nothing because it's obviously something." His tone stressed the word something as he sat down on her bed, facing her as she chose to sit in her desk chair._

_"It's something, I know it is, but it's not something that bothers me currently. Just something from my past." Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to tell her brain to shut up her mouth. Spencer was her mentor, she would like to consider him a friend, but he was her mentor. He was obligated to report back on anything that screamed red flag._

_"You can't outrun your past Aubrey, as much as you try you can't. You're going to have to deal with it sooner or later."_

_"What?" she challenged, her voice not any stronger, "No statistics?"_

_"Not tonight. They won't help you process whatever your brain is trying to make_ _you process. Besides I'm exhausted." A yawn escaped his lips as he said this, a sheepish smile gracing his face as he kicked his shoes off before lying down on her bed, rotating to face her again._

_"Can I just say that home wasn't pleasant and leave it at that?" she asked, coming to kneel in front of her bed, letting out a surprised gasp when Spencer did something very un-Spencer like and grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the bed with him._

_"Sleep if you can Aubrey. I'll be here to you fall asleep." His voice told her he himself was drifting between awake and asleep, and curled up against his chest, in a way that shouldn't have been this relaxing, she had drifted off into a nightmare less sleep._

_He woke to Jasmine shaking his shoulder and holding his phone._

_"It's been ringing on and off for twenty minutes and you need to get out of here before our dorm mother sticks her head in." she said, pushing her black hair back into a rough ponytail and pulling a sweater over her head as he answered his phone._

* * *

><p>Since then whenever she stayed the night they usually had wound up in the same bed. Nothing romantic had come of it, the legal age of consent in Virginia was eighteen, he had a long way to go before he could, if he dared, act on his desires for her but watching her sleeping next to him lulled him off into a sleep that was deeper than he ever thought possible as he felt her snuggle into his chest.<p>

She was an amazing girl, so much so for everything she had been through. She was his light throughout the darkness he saw, she saw the good in everyone and was wonderful when he had come off the Tobias Hankel case. His team knew about his drug addiction, they knew what Tobias had done to him; they could tell he was addicted to dilaudid.

Aubrey didn't know. Not at first, at least until he snapped at her and told her not to call him again. She knew something was wrong. When she showed up at his apartment and let herself he was shocked at her audacity, secretly glad that she cared more than his teammates to actually show up.

_He was wearing just a pair of sweatpants from CalTech, his long hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, staring down at a book, a vial and a syringe sitting on the table in front of him, untouched. He didn't look up; she was the only one with a copy of his key expect for the spare that Hotch had at the office for emergencies. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He still hadn't looked up. He just sounded tired, defeated even._

"_You had me worried. Now I see I was right to worry. Spencer, this isn't what you need to feel better. Dilaudid is not what you need but you know that, you're a genius."_

_Her tone was soft, but not condescending like he had expected, when he looked up he saw she was sitting next to him, her sweater off, leaving her in just a tank top and a pair of loose black pants. Her shoes where nowhere to be seen but she had probably taken them off at the door._

_They sat in silence, even after he finished the book and stared at the girl that sat to his right when he suddenly reached for the young teenager and pulled her body flush to his, kissing her like he had wanted to since she had wormed her way into his brain, when she didn't pull away and even returned the kiss he deepened it, laying her down on the ground as she kept attempting to rub against him._

"_Aubrey…we can't." His protests fell on deaf ears as she kept grinding her hips into his causing him to lose what control he had as he started to rub back, the thin sweatpants and her thin velvet pants the only thing between them. _

"_Aubrey…we can't really this is illegal." His voice again fell on ears that refused to hear him._

"_No. It's only an issue if we actually had sex, but I can make you cum for me. It'll help you relax." Her voice had taken on a husky tone he had never heard in her voice before._

_He knew he shouldn't of but as they kissed and touched, he felt himself harden; even more so when he slipped one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, enjoying the sharp hiss that came out of her mouth causing him to suck harder all the while reaching down and freeing himself from his pants before beginning to fist his cock with sure steady strokes that told Aubrey he had done this before, he was very well practiced in it. When her small hands wrapped around his and melded in between his fingers he lost himself, enjoying the dazed look in Aubrey's eyes as she licked at the shooting jet of white cum that eased its way out of him. _

"_Wow. That was…" he ran a hand through is soaked sweat hair, licking his lips before continuing. "That was amazing."_

"_Sleep Spencer, I'll be here when you wake up." Her voice soothed him as he went to stand up._

"_I need to clean up love." His voice told her how much their activities, however minor they where had drained out of him._

"_I'll get you a wash rag, I want something to sleep in." _

It wasn't something they really talked about it was a memory he treasured even as he held the same girl in his arms, soon to follow her into her sleep.


	4. 04 First Kisses

1) Kissing  
>2) Comfort<br>3)Massage  
>4) Food<br>5) Bath  
>6)Sleep<br>7) Surprise

* * *

><p>Kissing<p>

* * *

><p>His alarm going off at six thirty told him he only had an hour and a half to get ready and make it to work on time. He attempted to shift Aubrey when he realized her eyes where open and staring at him.<p>

"I have to go get ready for work." He kept his voice soft, hoping she would go back to sleep after he left for work.

The look in her green eyes told him she was going to protest a smile crossing his lips when it came.

"Can I come with you? I need to work on my thesis anyway." Her pout should have been trademarked because she was the only woman who could make him cave so quickly as he turned his brown eyes on her.

"Let me call my boss and clear it with him first, but as long as we're in state today I doubt it'd be a problem." As Spencer said this he was reaching for his phone before automatically hitting Hotch's speed dial.

To Aubrey it sounded like a one sided conversation but the smile on Spencer's face told her the answer she wanted.

"Thank you Hotch!" she said in the direction of the phone as she raced to dig through Spencer's clothing looking for something that would fit her, flipping Spencer off when she heard his chuckle.

"She said thank you." He said to the man on the other side of the phone before quickly ending the call and sliding up behind her, surprising her but effectively pinning her against his dresser.

"You'll pay for that." His tone was playful but the tables turned on his as Aubrey stared at his mouth for all of two seconds before wrapping her hands around his head and pulling him into her, kissing him deeper than she ever should of, deepening it when he responded just as eagerly, devouring her mouth all the while pressing her up against the dresser harder, searching for leverage, any leverage he could get before he forced himself to pull back.

"Don't play with fire Aubrey. You're a beautiful girl, no, woman, but I am still a man." His voice had taken on a husky tone as he took another step back from her trying to shake the desire he felt for her from that one movement.

"You're a gentleman, you wouldn't do anything to me I didn't want you to do." Her voice was deeper with her desire, something that only shot another wave of desire through Spencer.

"I know, Aubrey ,I know." He shook his head before he pulled his usual attire for work from his closet before stepping into the bathroom to take his shower, leaving the bathroom door open.

He heard her enter, and he knew he could she every curve of her barely clad body through his clear shower curtain, he had gone for cheap as he hadn't expected anyone to desire to spend the night. He also knew she could see every inch of his body if she so desired, but it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

Watching her strip was erotic in itself but as she slid into the shower with him he gave her a hard, calculating look as she wrapped her thin arms around him, before pulling her flush up against him, allowing her to feel his desire for her.

"You know we can't go far. I work for the FBI, if they found out my head would be on a platter, and I work the best profiling unit in the world." His statement was in contrast to the fact he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the tub and take her as hard and as long as he could.

"I doubt they'd care as long as we're happy but I understand." She turned her hair so the water hit it before she pulled the wash cloth from Spencer's hands and began the slow and tedious task of cleaning every inch of his bare skin. Kissing each muscle group after she allowed it to rinse under the spray of the water, he watched her as she started to skin to her knees her auburn hair fanned now her back.

"Aubrey…" was as far as he was able to get before she engulfed him in his mouth for a mere few seconds before she pulled back.

"Please, Spencer. I need this, I need to know what it's like to enjoy this." The pain in her voice made his heart break, he had known, she had shown some of the classic signs but she had never confirmed anything until she uttered those words and his resolve at stopping her waivered as she engulfed him again in her mouth and began to work him, enjoying the fact she felt his knees waiver as he reached to steady himself against the shower stall wall as she continued with her task at hand.

* * *

><p>Needless to say they were only at Quantico a mere five minutes before work was meant to begin instead of his usual thirty, earning him some looks from Morgan and Emily especially when Spencer cleared off a portion of his desk and pulled up a chair for Aubrey who dug out her work for her thesis and began going through her sources and cites that she needed.<p>

It was a few hours into their work before Morgan spoke up.

"Aubrey…um I'm sorry for the other night I totally…"

"It's fine." Her tone told him she had already forgotten the incident and would prefer if he would to. "Now, what'll it take to find some decent grub around here?"

As if on cue, Reid and Prentiss's stomachs let out identical groans, begging for nourishment.

"You mean besides the sludge you and Reid call coffee? I swear I've never seen anyone drink as much of that stuff as Reid until I met you girl." Derek said, watching as Aubrey reached for her cup, and upon finding it empty, taking Spencer's cub and taking a sip before he even realized she had hijacked his cup.

"Blah..too much sugar Spence." Was her assessment as she stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh before he signed off on the file he had been reading.

"I could do with some food. Derek go tell Hotch, Garcia and Rossi and we'll take a vote." Spencer said before taking his coffee cup back from Aubrey, upturning it and draining the rest of the coffee, earning him a pout from Aubrey. "There's more, but after lunch." Emily, who noticed the exchange, smirked to herself but didn't say anything, just cataloging it for further use as Hotch and Rossi descended the stairs, shortly followed by JJ and Garcia, both carrying their purses as they all started, en masse, heading towards the exits of the office building.

Mexican won by consensus and soon they were all sitting around a round table, something that amused Aubrey to no end which Reid noticed.

"Go ahead Gillman, I can see your wheels turning, say it." Reid said, pointing a straw in her direction, which only caused him to lose the straw as she decided to bite it before dropping it into her Diet Dr. Pepper.

"Who me? Oh nothing, Sir Knight." Her assessment of Reid reminded them all momentarily of the Fisher King case, which caused Aubrey to earn a few raised eyebrows. "What? I'm a Lit major, Spencer knows that."

As their waitress came back to take their order Spencer's phone rang, which he answered without looking at the caller id.

"Reid." The disinterest with which he answered his call evaporated when he recognized the frantic woman on the other end, he started to speak, his eyes flashing to Aubrey before she cut him off.

"Oh really? Yes ma'am." His eyes flicked to Aubrey as he spoke, hardening as he listened to what she assumed was her mother. "Yes, No ma'am she's fine she's sitting right across from me. We're out eating lunch with my teammates."

His conversation with Aubrey's mom stopped all other conversation at the table as they glanced between a worried looking Aubrey and Spencer who's face had an anger glare to it when he suddenly stood up from the table.

"Yes ma'am, Aubrey and I are just about to step outside, I'll call you when I get off work." As soon as his phone clicked closed he had her by the elbow, forcing her to rise.

"Aubrey Marie Gillman. Outside."

Fear briefly flashed across her eyes, she had truly upset him she realized, he never used her middle name, let alone her full name. She allowed herself to be led out by her elbow, leaving a very confused table of profilers inside the restaurant who where intently staring at Spencer and Aubrey as they seemed to have a one-sided conversation briefly before coming back inside, collected as every as if nothing had happened.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked, noticing the tension between the two people who where thick as thieves not ten minutes ago.

"Peachy." Aubrey's sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone but the exasperated sigh from Reid wasn't either.

"We'll talk when I get off work Aubrey. Nothing's decided yet." Spencer's tone was final and Aubrey nodded her head in agreement as their food arrived and Aubrey reached for Spencer's coffee before taking a deep sip and making a face.

"For someone who doesn't like how I make my coffee you sure do steal my cup a lot." The laughter in his voice wasn't hard to miss as he stole her drink, taking a sip of it as well.

"Never said I didn't like it, love, just said it has a lot of sugar." They traded drinks back before Emily decided to say something about the drink swapping thing.

"What's with the drink thing? You guys have done that with every drink so far."

They all saw Aubrey eyeing Spencer, allowing him to take the lead in such a direct question to which she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Never realized we did it that often, guess it's just a habit." Aubrey said, dropping her participation in the conversation, deferring to Spencer who cocked his head towards his team before asking in Aubrey's direction, "Do you mind? They wouldn't tell."

She glanced quickly at the assembled members of his team.

"You know them best and it's your head on the line not mine, I'm the minor."

Wheels began to turn in all their heads before Spencer even had a chance to speak.

"It started back the first semester I sponsored her, just because I helped her study a lot. During her second semester it became our way of an indirect and discreet kiss."

Hearing Spencer say this, and the fact he didn't stutter or slip on his words told them how much she meant to him.

JJ was the first to speak.

"So you two are involved?" it wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did, followed by a squeal of delight from Garcia and an exclamation of "that's why you never let me set you up!" from her.

Spencer ran a hand through his hair, reaching for Aubrey's hand before speaking.

"Involved in the sense you're thinking? No. Dating? Yes, but legally we're waiting on her eighteenth birthday."

Watching him squeeze her hand as she felt the team's scrutiny on him helped ease her as slowly they all started to smile.

"She's good for you Reid." Hotch said, surprising everyone with his less than stoic attitude but he was slowly starting to heal after Hayley's death.

" I know she is. That's why I don't intend to let her get away." The pride in his eyes told them he was serious.

Authoress Note: I know I still have two more chapters to go; one is halfway written and the other I have no idea for but I figured some feedback would help. I'm going to try to finish this up quickly as my ideas have been known to dry up fast...I have three stories i haven't updated in 6 months shame shame!


	5. 05 Surprise

**Real Life Fariytale**

**Aubrey Gilliman x Spencer Reid**

05. Surprise

Aubrey Gillman had been at his apartment for what felt like forever but had only been four days. It was finally the weekend and while they were told another unit would be taking care of the profiling for the weekend they knew they were on call. Spencer had managed to talk Hotch into putting him 'on leave' for the weekend which meant he wouldn't be called unless it was an absolute emergency and they needed.

When he walked into his apartment he found Aubrey Gillman curled up on his couch, in one of his dress shirts reading '_The Crucible' _for what had to be the hundredth time.

"You're home early." Aubrey said rising to meet him halfway across the living room after placing a bookmark in her book. When he made his way to her he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head before handing her a bouquet of flowers and a box that she had not noticed before from behind his back.

"Go get dressed Gillman, we're going out." He said before slipping past her to start getting ready himself.

Ten minutes later he stood leaning against the frame of his bathroom watching as she put the last finishing touches on her make up. She was a sight to behold which told him he had picked the right dress. It was a black dress that hugged her in all the right places with three straps that exposed pieces of her back in a sensual way. The heels he had purchased with the dress made her legs look even longer had he kept having to remind himself she was only sixteen, it was almost a year and a half until she was legal. That year and a half might kill him but her eighteenth birthday would be a night to remember.

Shaking his head to clear it from such thoughts he ushered her into his car before driving the route to Rossi's 'cabin' if it could be even called that; it was more a mansion in the woods but this was a down scale from his usual place.

Once inside Rossi's cabin Reid immediately took her cloak from her before guiding her into the kitchen where the entire team stood waiting.

"About time you two showed up; running late isn't your usual style pretty boy." Derrick said from his position leaning against the counter.

"We would have been here on time if someone hadn't taken forever getting ready." Spencer said, cutting his eyes to Aubrey before rolling his eyes and dodging the punch that Aubrey threw in his direction.

"You're the one that got me a new dress so it's technically your fault." She chimed in, sticking her tongue out at him before going to get a glass of water from the sink. When Rossi pressed a glass of wine into her hands she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I highly doubt anyone her would tell considering we would all be in trouble." This came from Aaron who had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he started dividing out ingredients from the fridge.

Aubrey just shook her head before taking a small sip of the wine; noticing the Spencer didn't partake in any but she had a feeling it was due to his Dilauid addiction. Once a person became addicted to something it was usually easy enough for them to swap their addictions from one thing to another.

Aubrey watched as his team interacted outside of work; she had a feeling that tonight's get together had to do with her and Spencer but she figured they would tell her soon enough. Shortly after she finished her inner monologue she was dragged out onto the deck by Emily, JJ, and Penelope to 'enjoy the evening air' or so they said. It gave Aubrey the impression that she was about to be interrogated.

It turned out she was right as soon as she sat down all three females turned to her.

"So tell us, how is the amazing Dr. Reid in the sack?" Penelope said, taking a sip of her wine while Aubrey choked on the sip she had just taken, turning an interesting shade of red.

"We haven't gone far. I'm not legal yet." She said, telling the truth but leaving out the details of how far they had gone.

"Has he kissed you yet?" JJ asked, looking at the young girl before them. From what they knew of her she seemed perfect for their youngest team member. They hadn't seen him smile so much since she had been around.

"A few times nothing major and usually only within the privacy of his apartment." She said this cautiously as if afraid to give away too much information.

"We're glad he has someone like you. He needs to loosen up some more. He's always so tense." Emily said, smiling at the girl that had stolen Spencer's heart.

When they returned back into the cabin they found that the men were sitting in the living room as the sauce simmered for the bolognaise they were having that evening. When she went to sit beside Spencer she was surprised that he pulled her into his lap instead, giving her hair a kiss before she fully relaxed into him; resting her head against his chest as she tried to ignore the eyes that where on them.

The team was looking at her with something akin to awe; they had never seen Spencer this relaxed or for that matter quiet for so long a period of time as they watched him run a hand up and down her arm.

"Go ahead and ask. If we don't want to answer we won't." Spencer said, chuckling into her hair as he breathed in the scent of her pomegranate shampoo.

"How long as this been going on? You two seem really good for each other this can't be something that's too new." JJ asked, turning so that she was leaned against Will and facing the couple that was curled into each other like they were made for each other.

"Going on a year and a half,." Once again Aubrey deferred the questions to Spencer, he knew these people more than she did; it was up to him to decide how much he wanted to give away.

"How long have you known each other?" this came from Hotch which really surprised Spencer; usually Hotch stayed out of people's personal business.

"Almost two years." Aubrey figured that one was safe enough to answer. All they had to do was have Garcia hack into the Virginia Tech system to find that information.

"What do your parents think of this?" Rossi chimed in with that one, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room as Aubrey immediately tensed up and subconsciously leaned into Spencer.

"My mother doesn't even want me to finish my Bachelor's Degree let alone go on for a Doctorate she lost almost all legal say over me regarding my education and choices almost two years ago." The bitterness in her voice was hard to hide.

Knowing they were pushing the matter by the glare Spencer sent in their direction had them moving on to explaining profiling to Aubrey who just smiled and nodded. Once Spencer started with the BAU he had explained it all to her; this was just a re-hash.

Later that evening as they were getting ready for bed Spencer kept stealing glances at her, randomly smiling at her as she changed in front of him. She was truly a beautiful woman and he couldn't wait until he could make her realize just how special she was to him.

As she lay curled up in his arms later that evening he thought back to the ring that he had hidden within his dresser drawer. It was meant as a promise ring but every inch of his heart wished it could be an engagement ring but legally he knew it wasn't possible. As he watched her sleep he knew it was beyond time he gave her the ring he had wanted to do it for almost a year, since he had met her, but he didn't want to push her too far.

Deciding that in the morning would be a perfect time since he was off for the weekend and it would give them the weekend to enjoy each other's company.

Morning came quicker than he expected he was just glad that he had managed to slip out of the bed without waking her. He wasn't as good a cook as Rossi but he was somewhat decent in the kitchen as he threw together chocolate chip pancakes, something she loved as well as pouring her a generous cup of coffee before carefully adding the ring he had pulled out of his nightstand drawer, placing it off to the side as it lay open.

Taking the breakfast in to her he was glad she was stirring as he placed the tray down over her lap once she was fully awake. He noticed her eyes went immediately to the ring.

"Spencer…." She asked, her voice shaking as she looked from the ring on her tray back to him repeatedly.

"It's not an engagement ring, not yet anyway. It's more of a promise ring; that I will always love you and when you are of age and we're ready you'll get the real thing." The fact he got through two entire sentences while telling the woman that he loved he intended to marry her told him how much he felt for her.

Her hand was shaking as she picked up the ring before holding it out to him with a smile. Knowing what she wanted he pulled the silver claddagh out of its box before sliding it onto her ring finger with the heart facing inward before pulling her to him and giving her a light kiss. It was sitting next to the other claddagh he had bought her the first time he knew he wanted to spend forever with her. He had played it off then because of the legend behind it but he was glad that she now wore two of his rings and soon enough it would go up to four as soon as he could make it happen.


	6. 06 Massage

**Real Life Fairytale **

**Aubrey Gillman x Spencer Reid**

**05. Massage**

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: This entire chapter is a flashback. Once this is finished and all posted I am starting on a '<em>prequel' <em>to this to show their first year together in more context from there we will go to a sequel to 'Real Life Fairytale'. Sorry they're out of order but I wasn't expecting this to be beyond this story but now I'm curious as to what could be between two resident geniuses.

* * *

><p><em>Aubrey Gillman knew she was overworking herself but there was nothing she could do about it. She was in her first semester at Virginia Tech and had decided to take nineteen hours her first semester. No one had told her that wasn't the smartest idea she had ever had but she was only fifteen she didn't know better. She had known Spencer Reid since the beginning of the semester almost two months ago and she was well into her preparation for her midterms by now. <em>

_Midterms started in two weeks and she wanted to be sure that she was ready for them. The last thing she needed to do was flunk out of her first semester of college with how fast she had finished high school. A glance at her watch told her she was late it was four forty. She was supposed to have met her academic adjustor in the coffee shop ten minutes ago._

_Packing up her bag which was about ready to burst at the seam she managed to make it to the coffee shop in under ten minutes which was a record for her. She found Spencer not in their usual spot but in a back corner a cup of coffee was sitting in front of him as well as a cup for her sitting across from him as he read through 'The Crucible' which was held up in his hands._

"_I'm sorry I'm late Spencer. I got caught up in my revisions for mid-terms." She said, sliding into the booth across from him as she reached for the cup of coffee that was sitting in front of her seat. Spencer closed the book before smiling at the young girl in front of him._

"_That's fine. I understand I have midterms coming up as well in my doctoral classes." He said, smiling as she took a deep sip from the beverage in her hand. It was funny how only two months ago she couldn't stand coffee but enough time around him had changed her opinion on it. _

"_How are your classes coming?" he asked, as she came back from her coffee induced euphoria. _

"_They're ok I'm just overwhelmed by my mid-terms is all. It's so much information that I'm not sure where to start honestly." She said, blushing at the fact she had to admit that, she was a freaking genius and she was overwhelmed by freshman level courses._

"_If you want we can go back to my apartment and work on a schedule for you that's manageable." He said, knowing what it was like to be overwhelmed because your brain processed information so much faster than the average human being._

"_That sounds wonderful actually; I could really use the help." She said, as Reid grabbed both her bag and his as they stared the short walk to the apartment complex that he lived in which wasn't that far from her dorm. Thankfully Aubrey wouldn't have to stay in a dorm the second semester; she had been granted special permission to get an apartment because of her academic ability. A quick stop off at her dorm had the rest of her books gathered into Spencer's messenger bag before they finished their short walk to his apartment._

_When the key hit the lock Spencer they entered. As he set her bag down by his couch he immediately went to start a pot of coffee before he found the remote to his stereo, turning on whatever CD was within the player which turned out to be Debussy. _

_As soon as the music started he noticed that she relaxed almost instantly; he knew she didn't like having to share a dorm with someone else as she studied better with music than without; it helped her block out the extra thoughts that tormented her day in day out. _

"_Ok how many classes are you taking?" he asked, surprised they had never gone over her schedule before now but he had only known her for a few months._

"_Nineteen hours. I'm in English Lit II, Trigonometry, Biology II and the Lab, English Comp II, Sociology and Freshman Seminar." She said, running through her mental check list before nodding again to confirm it._

"_Mid-terms are two weeks away for undergraduate's right?" Spencer asked, even though he already roughly knew the answer._

"_Correct." She said, stretching her back. She had been in the library all day and her back was killing her._

"_Ok you have roughly six weeks' worth of material to go over. Which are roughly twelve chapters per class." He said before pulling her binder's to him. Glad to see that she had printed her notes, it made it easier on him but he knew eventually she would get out of the habit of it. _

"_That's eighty-four chapters worth of material to go over in two weeks but that's usually average." Spencer said this more to himself as he pulled out a sheet of paper from one of her binder's before pulling out a pen from his bag._

"_You'll have to cover six chapters a day but if you already know the material there's no point in doing anything but a refresher. Which classes are you confident in?" he asked, turning to her as she started braiding her hair as she answered him._

"_Lit II, Comp II and Biology II; Sociology and Trigonometry, not so much. I'm a genius at literature and history not math and social economics." She said, laughing at that. Trigonometry left too much up to the imagination in her mind, she wasn't fond of math but she was good at it if she could force herself to focus on it._

"_We'll work on Sociology and Trigonometry then. Start your way back at chapter one and do a rough outline for each chapter from memory if you can do that then you just need to work on practice problems. You know the material Aubrey, you're just overwhelmed at the amount of work. When that happens most people who don't have an eidetic memory, well their brain just shuts down because it's hard to process. You're a genius dear you've got this." He said, pulling her Trigonometry textbook to him before quickly glancing at what had been covered in the first portion of the semester. It was basic material he had covered his freshman year as well so it wouldn't be that hard to get her up to speed._

_When she was able to recite the laws of Trigonometry he was pretty sure she was just freezing under the pressure. He copied a few problems out for her before she quickly managed to work her way through them proving his point._

"_You're just overwhelmed Aubrey. You have this in the bag; not a single problem was wrong. I just suggest you take a break and start fresh in a few days you've been at this since you got up. We just had breakfast this morning and you've been going strong for eleven and a half hours. It's Friday, take the rest of tonight and tomorrow off and then start fresh Sunday." He said closing the book and binder that was in his lap before placing it on his coffee table and nudging Aubrey so that he could stretch out on his couch, pulling her down with him which surprised her._

"_Rest Aubrey you need it." He whispered into her ear before he heard her back pop. "Even your body is protesting hun; it's definitely time for a break." _

"_You're probably right my back is killing me. I'd kill for a massage right now." She said more to herself than him but he heard her loud and clear. He stood up from his position on the couch before asking her to roll over; kneeling next to her by the couch before thinking of something and disappearing into her bedroom before coming back with a bottle in his hands that she couldn't see._

_She felt the heat before she felt his hands. He had to be using some kind of warming lotion on her which made her wonder just why he had such a thing in his apartment._

"_I get tense muscles myself from working on my dissertations or thesis's all night. I've found it helps." Was all he said knowing that the wheels in her mind where turning as he started kneading away at the knots that had formed in her back._

_When he hit a particularly sensitive spot she did her best to bite back something close to a moan but wasn't able to suppress it. It took Spencer by surprise but he allowed his fingers to ghost over the area again, this time deliberately; earning yet another moan from the girl beneath him. _

"_I'd stop messing with that particular spot if I were you." Her voice had gotten deeper since he had started his massage on her but it took him a second to understand why she basically told him to avoid that area. When it clicked he was glad she couldn't see the self-satisfied smirk that came over his face as he filed that information away for later use. _

_When he finished working on her back he noticed that she had fallen asleep, which was probably a good thing in the long run. She was a beautiful woman and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries any farther than he already had. _


	7. 07 Bath

**Real Life Fairytale**

**07. Bath**

**Authoress Note: This is the last chapter of '**_Real Life Fairytale_**' the prequel to this will go up on or around April 7****th**** when my internet resets for the month; I should have several chapters done by then; unless I manage to finish it all which in that case I will post it all at one time. I am planning on doing a chapter a week within the story verse which would put it roughly at 36 chapters but we'll see; it all depends on how it flows.**

* * *

><p>Later that morning Aubrey slipped into his bathroom and started the water to take a bath. It had become almost a ritual to her when she was either happy or upset, it really didn't matter what her mood was there was always a perfect time for a bath.<p>

Finding the few candles he kept within his apartment she spread them out around the bathroom before dimming the lights low enough that she could relax before starting the water and adding a bubble bath to it.

About the time she sank down into the hot water she heard more than saw the bathroom door open and close as he entered the room; kneeling beside the tub as he sat down before leaning his head against the wall that was directly behind him before opening the book that he had brought with him.

As she listened to Spencer read '_The Raven'_ by Edgar Allen Poe as well as '_Annabel Lee' _she let her mind drift to the fact the man sitting next to her had placed two rings on her hand within the space of almost two years. She had never felt this way about anyone but she was young still, although she did know one thing. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man that was currently reading to her in a voice that allowed her to relax tremendously.

"Spencer?" she asked, reaching over to take his hand into his.

"What is it love?" he said, bringing his face to hers and tightening the grip on his hand as he ghosted a kiss across her neck.

"Promise me something?" she asked, turning to face him completely and taking his face in her spare hand.

"Anything dear." He said, getting lost within the depths of her eyes.

"Be mine; always. I come from a broken home as you do. I don't want that, I don't want a fleeting love. I want forever; maybe it's the romantic in me but I need you in my life. It would hurt too much not to have you in my life. I'm tired of people leaving me." She said this barely above a whisper as she bared her soul to the man that had stolen her heart.

Spencer instantly knew that she was referring to her mother who basically abandoned her as soon as she hit college; she still worried about her but she didn't check in on her like she should. That had fallen solely on Spencer's shoulders which he had gladly accepted when he first met her. Even back then she had already stolen his heart.

"I would never leave you Aubrey Marie Gillman. Don't you ever doubt that I love you; as I told you this morning I didn't put two rings on your hand for nothing my love." He said, pulling her to him as he claimed her lips, deepening the kiss as her hands trailed through his hair pulling him closer to her.

They were distracted and lost track of time as he explored her mouth; wanting to go a lot farther than he could at the moment he pulled back the pure need in his eyes shone brightly.

"Join me." She said, beckoning to him with her finger as she noticed the look within his brown eyes.

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly stripped and climbed into the tub behind her pulling her flush against him as the water sloshed around in the tub, thankfully not extinguishing the candles that where illuminating the small bathroom they were in.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time before Spencer shifted her to lie on top of him chest to chest before taking her face back into his hands and deepening the kiss as water splashed around them. As he kissed her he thought back to the first time he saw her in the bath tub.

* * *

><p><em>She was exhausted as she entered her apartment. Spencer was supposed to meet her to help her on a paper she was struggling with but he had called to say that he was going to be running late and to just meet him at his apartment. <em>

_When she entered the apartment she was surprised that the lights where off and every surface of the room was covered by candles. When she came farther into the apartment she noticed that a table had been set for both of them as Spencer came around the corner holding out a single rose in her direction which she took gracefully from her hands._

"_It seems you were expecting me." She said, smiling when he wrapped her into a short hug before he directed her towards his bathroom where candles covered every inch of the free space that was there and a dress hung over the back of the bathroom door._

"_Relax and enjoy yourself. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Spencer said as he wandered back to the kitchen before returning a few minutes later glad that the bubbles covered her body completely._

_When he handed her a copy of 'Ether: An Introductory Guide' before attempting to slip out the door when her voice caught him._

"_You can stay you know. I'm completely covered." She said, before flipping to the first page, holding it so it wouldn't get in the water._

"_I can read to you if you like?" Spencer said; glad to see her nod in acceptance before taking the book back from her and opening to the first page before his musical voice filled the room and relaxed her. _

_The rest of their evening went well and Aubrey had learned long ago not to ask him why he did things like this for her. It only caused awkwardness and she knew that he liked doing borderline romantic things for her which made her smile at the thought of capturing one Spencer Reid's heart. _


End file.
